


Knights in White Satin

by cemm



Series: Boys in Black Vinyl [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shoe Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemm/pseuds/cemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is no longer confused but is still aroused. Sherlock is a bit good. Mary is still forgotten and satin is slippery as snot. So just a normal day for our favorite Consulting Detective and Blogger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. No brit. Don't own 'em just playing with them for awhile. Still on Chrome book so there could be typos(promise will figure out how to correct eventually).....
> 
> For Batik for all of her encouragement and friendship.
> 
> Also this is a follow-up to Knights in Black Vinyl. You might want to read that one first.

John Watson managed to regain some of his brain function shortly after he got his 6 foot something porn darling pretty much naked. The boots had remained on because well the good doctor had some kinks. Actually the good doctor had a shit load of kinks but as of right now he was focused on just the one. The detective had been demeshed and the vinyl not latex pants had been removed. That had been a bitch. Apparently Sherlock had been a wee bit nervous about how the whole evening was going to go down and had begun to perspire in his black shiny tight vinyl pants. John had not noticed due to the materials' non absorbing nature. There was a brief suggestion that involved scissors that was shot down in John's opinion a bit prematurely. He had been a surgeon for god's sake. His hands did not shake that much and did Sherlock really think he would in any way harm that mouth watering specimen between the detective's legs. In the end a brief tough tug brought the whole shebang down and it was quite fortunate that the consulting detective/former porn star had remembered to keep up his waxing regime. Now that he had the man as naked as he wanted him the good fun could begin.

They were finally in bed each with one hand handcuffed to the bed. This was not so much for the kink of it more as a safety issue for white satin is slippery as snot as they had unfortunately discovered. The good detective assured his lover that all was well. That it was just a slight sprain in his right ankle. No, there was no swelling and yes, the boots could remain on. In John's world it was all good. Then his brain decided to come back online and fuck it all it decided that they needed to talk. 'Nope' thought the horny doctor 'we do not need to talk. There is nothing to discuss unless it involves vinyl or lube.'  
"Sherlock?" asked John  
"Mmm..." replied his mostly naked handcuffed slightly sprain detective.  
"Do you have any lube?"  
"Top drawer in night stand. Can you reach it?"  
"I believe so..."and so he did. See John thought to himself. No talking is needed. However his great big doctor brain disagreed. Fuckity fuck fuck.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Hmmm"  
"We need to talk."  
"About what" the detective opened his sea blue orbs to see what exactly had gotten into his new lover. He was mostly naked and handcuffed and aroused. Sherlock did not understand what there was exactly they needed to discuss. Ah the wife. He had forgotten all about John's wife in the excitement to leave the warehouse and get John as naked as quickly as possible. Sherlock is many things but he is not stupid. There was no way in hell he was going to have a talk with a Dr. John H Watson while they were naked and handcuffed in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys begin their talk.

"John I am sure that whatever we need to talk about can wait until one or prefably both of us gets off."  
"No Sherlock it really can't"   
"John i really don't want to talk about Mary while we are handcuffed to a bed, naked and aroused."  
"Who?"  
"Your wife. The trained killer who put a hole in my chest. Ring any bells in that pretty blond head of yours."  
"Oh her. Why would we talk about her NOW!"  
"I am assuming since we are about to take our friendship to a more physical level that you would want to talk about your pending infidelity"  
"Not really. Kind of kills the mood don't you think. Kind of like thinking about Mycroft of something." it was at the mention of his brother's name that Sherlock's python of an appendenge lost all interest in the proceedings which in turn caused the good Dr to gasp and mourn the loss of that meaty morsel he was close to having.  
"Sherlock what the fuck? Where did it go?Make it come back." John realized he a being a bit not good but for christ's the man was huge and well dammit he had waited long enough to have that between his cheeks.  
"Jooohn, you said we needed to talk. I just assumed" the limp detective whined.  
"No god dammit I was thinking we might want to use a plug on me......"To be honest Sherlock's mind kind of went offline right after the word plug came out of the pretty doctor's mouth. His vision began to blur at the edges and he quite frankly thought he was in the beginning stages of a stroke. Fortunately however for his horny doctor it was this very same moment that a certain large detective appendenge decided to perk up and join the party. The good dr squealed that his new favorite toy/snack had decided to return.  
"oh thank god it's back"John then lunged at his new toy/snack and then abruptly stopped mid air, mouth open, drool descending....  
"Fuckity fuck fuck"The good doctor was thwarted in his attempt to yet again take the oversized detective in his mouth. This time it was not by vinyl not latex trousers but by handcuffs. This was getting ridiculous. How hard can it be for two overly aroused individuals to get off. Apparently when you are Sherlock and John....very!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now on IPad cause it is so much more effective to type with one finger. But hey I got auto correct. There really needs to be a porn version. Yes dear apple device I really meant to write that.

Shit just got real for the horny doctor and his consulting porn star. Dr. Watson was so done. Really he thought this is what finally does me in. Not the death faking, the sham baby, the killer wife, the shooting. Nope a pair of questionable quality handcuffs and satin sheets.Nope. Not gonna happen. This was not his fucking fault.

"Sherlock, love come back to me"John petted the part he could reach of his leggy almost lover.  
"Hmm"  
"Key love?"  
"What key"  
John breathed through his nose and counted softly to himself."To the handcuffs precious"  
"No key. Lifted 'em from Giovanni."  
"Who the fuck is Giovanni? Do you mean Greg?"  
"Who?"  
"Greg! Lestrade!"  
"Oh is that his name."  
"Yes my dear. That is his name . Greg Lestrade." breath John. Just fucking breathe.  
"Must have deleted it. No."  
"No what?" John then noticed that he was not alone in the being done party." Shit, shit, shitty shit shit!" So close and yet so fucking far. The python of his dream had deflated and appeared to be hiding. To be fair satin can be a bit chilly in the winter months. Focus Watson, you invaded Afghanastan. How hard can it be to invade Holmestan. John chuckled to himself, like he was going to be the one invading anything. Oh Johnny sometimes you are too funny. Ok one more time. Here we go.  
"Sherlock love, babe, crumpet. WE NEED THE FUCKING KEYS to the handcuffs!". John really tried not to yell at his consulting lovely but dammit man. He needed that lovely sleeping hiding python to wake the hell up and invade Johnastan's rear alpine region NOW!  
"Why are you yelling? I told you I knicked them from Giovanni."  
"You mean Greg, don't you sweetness."  
"Who?"  
Oh dear god Dr John H Watson was going to blow and not in a good toe curling expletive spouting I just had the best orgasm of my life way. Nope. No no no. The shouty doctor was going to lose his shit.  
"Lestrade! Dammit Sherlock his fucking first name is Greg not Giovanni!"  
"John I am well aware Lestrade's first name is Greg. You just shouted it at me not two minutes ago. I did not have time to delete it."  
"Then why the fuck do you insist on calling him Giovanni."  
"I dont."  
"You just said you stole the handcuffs from Giovanni."  
"Borrowed."  
"Fine. borrowed."  
"I did."  
"Did what exactly."  
"I borrowed them from Giovanni."  
"Who the fuck is Giovanni."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. There has been no porn or plot and where the hell are the nipple rings......don't worry they will show up eventually.

"Giovanni, Giovanni, Giovanni........"  
"John!"  
"John!"  
"JOHN!"  
Oh dear god why is there an earthquake in my bed when I am just trying to get off with my best mate. John then registered that it was not an earthquake but rather the good doctor was being shaken to within an inch of his life.....  
"What?What the fuck is going on."He slurred and slowly opened his eyes. He was not naked and handcuffed to a bed. He was in a bed but was clothed in some sort of pajama set. "Really dancing bananas John! " he muttered to himself, "no wonder people question your sexuality. "  
"John?"  
"WHAT!"  
"Who's Giovanni?"  
"what?" It was at this point things got a bit weird. Weirder than dancing bananas. We are talking what the fuck just happened. John realized that while he was in a bed in questionable sleep attire his bed partner was not the python hung vinyl clad nipple pierced male he was expecting. Oh no. It was a flannel wearing enormously pregnant blond non nipple pierced female.  
"Mary?" He squeaked slowly turning in the direction of that rather annoying voice.  
"John you were having a nightmare. You were thrashing about the bed. Yelling about a key and shouting Giovanni. Who is Giovanni?"  
"he's who Sherlock stole the handcuffs from."  
"You mean Lestrade?"  
"I really don't know. The last thing I remember before I woke up was Sherlock telling me he knew Lestrade's name was Greg." John realized that point alone should have alerted him to the fact he was dreaming. Sherlock would never have said that!  
"So you were dreaming you and Sherlock were on a case?"the flannel wearing non nipple pierced female asked tentatively while stealing a glance at the good doctor's banana clad crouch which appeared to be pitching some sort of banana tent.  
"yup"John really wasn't going to go there. Pretty sure it would be not good to go into the details of exactly what he had been planning to do with his vinyl clad sweetie. Nope not good at all.  
"must have been an exciting case? You do thrive with the thought of danger."  
"yup."Yeah so not going to happen Mary. There is good danger and really bad and sucky and you could really die kind of danger. His wife wasn't the good kind. John knew that. He also knew in his heart of hearts that his dream wasn't just a dream. It was a cry for help. A cry to shed his banana pjs and don some black vinyl and pierce some nipples and to get a bit gay. It was time.  
"Mary we need to talk about this sham of a marriage. The baby that isn't mine. Don't look at me like that. I know it isn't mine. I am sterile. I got tested after you shot Sherlock."  
"Why did you come back?"  
"Because he asked me to." And that pretty much summed up Dr John H Watson's life. He would do anything Sherlock Holmes asked him to. John also knew he was a bit gay for the mad genius, even if he didn't have a python in his pants. John was still pretty sure he did. I mean those pants he wears are really tight. Yes, of course John looked. He was after all a bit gay.


End file.
